The Phantom Place
The Phantom Place was the 5th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang finally escape and arrive at an amazing, huge hotel. But it is empty. And the hotel is haunted by a ghost from 100 years ago! But what is his motive? Can the gang solve this ghostly mystery? Synopsis The gang arrive at an amazing hotel haunted by a ghost. Fred finally pulls up at a huge hotel. The gang all talk at once over the Coolsvillians. They've been able to deduce...nothing. They had no clues, so maybe they should just go on the road again. But Shaggy says they can't. Then the gang go inside the hotel. Inside the hotel, the gang check into the hotel. There is one suite for Daphne and Velma, and a double suite for the boys. Shaggy and Scooby decide to head to the hotel snack bar to eat something. Fred and the girls go to get the suitcases. At the snack bar, Scooby and Shaggy eat everything they can get their hands on. The person managing it, Eryn Cobble, is rather mad at her parents for putting her in the snack bar, and she is disgusted by Shaggy and Scooby's eating habits. Shaggy and Scooby leave the snack bar to a hallway. In the hallway, they discover a plan of the hotel, going down to the basement. There seems to be some sort of mine shaft. Suddenly a ghost appears and tears up the paper, scaring Scooby and Shaggy in the process. They run away. When Scooby and Shaggy arrive at their room, they tell Fred about it. Then they go next door to get the girls. Velma says to investigate in the morning, and that it's way too late now. So the boys go back to the room. In the middle of the night, Shaggy and Scooby are awakened by a bright light. It turns out to be...the ghost. The ghost scares Shaggy and Scooby and runs out of the room. Shaggy turns on the light and tells Fred. Fred sees their is a part of the ghost left. It is smooth silk and looks like part of a Persian rug. The guys get the girls and Fred says to split up. Since Shaggy saw something in the basement, he and Scooby will go there, and Fred and the girls will go to the file room to see if they can find anything about the ghost. In the basement, Shaggy and Scooby are looking around, but there is nothing of interest. A Middle Eastern man comes in and says he is Warty, the custodian here at the hotel. He says that the hotel has something under it, and he would like to see what. He leaves, and drops a fabric. It seems to be like the ghost's. Scooby sees a door at the end, and starts going towards it. The ghost turns up and chases Shaggy and Scooby out of the basement, and he stays. Shaggy and Scooby head to the file room. Meanwhile at the file room, Velma has discovered that the ghost is the ghost of Mr. Ghalt, the first owner of the hotel. He died in an hotel fire, swearing to return. A man comes in and says that is all not true. He introduces himself as Mr. Sodren, the current hotel owner. He says that the ghost will get him out of business if he keeps on haunting the rooms. However he seems quite suspicious. When he leaves, Daphne finds something that says the hotel was built on a silver mine. Shaggy and Scooby come in and tell the rest of the gang about Warty and the ghost. Fred decides to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby will pretend to be sleeping in Daphne and Velma's beds. When the ghost shows up, an electric current will pull his fabric toward a cage, trapping him. So Shaggy and Scooby do this, but they are held too. Finally the ghost is also caught. The ghost is Warty. He wanted to get the silver mine under the hotel and tried to do that by getting the hotel to close. The episode ends with the silver mine being found. Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of Mr. Ghalt Suspects *Eryn Cobble *Warty *Mr. Sodren Culprits Locations *Hotel van Monstar **Fred, Shaggy and Scooby's room **Daphne and Velma's room **File room **Basement Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Mr. Sodren's hair turns green for a little, making him look rather like a punk. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddites *When Scooby-Doo and Shaggy hide behind the mirror, there is a clock to Shaggy's left, which he uses to tell the time. Originally the clock was on the right, and Shaggy also used it to tell time. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy...does the word 'diet' mean anything to you?" "Like, nope."-Eryn Cobble and Shaggy Rogers Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes